Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are semiconductor devices with embedded mechanical components. MEMS devices include, for example, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, digital mirror displays, micro fluidic devices, and so forth. MEMS devices are used in a variety of products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigation, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth.
There are significant challenges to be surmounted in the packaging of MEMS devices due at least in part to the necessity for the MEMS devices to interact with the outside environment, the fragility of many types of MEMS devices, and severe cost constraints. Indeed, many MEMS device applications require smaller size and low cost packaging to meet aggressive cost targets.